


One (1) small scene that was in my head and I needed to at least write it down somewhere

by skiron



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiron/pseuds/skiron
Summary: I feel ridiculous even posting this since it's like a hundred words.





	One (1) small scene that was in my head and I needed to at least write it down somewhere

We took Legs for a walk after breakfast, stopping in the park across from Dante’s house.

“I love that dog,” he said, watching her bound off toward the trees. He took a deep breath. “I love that dog, and I love you.” I smiled. I couldn’t believe this was the game we played now. 

“I love the desert,” I said. “And I love you.” He took my hand and held it.

“I love the stars,” he said. “And I love you.” I dropped Legs’s leash on the grass.

“I love the rain,” I said. “And I love you.” He grinned, and took my other hand.

“I love swimming,” he said. “And I love you.” I remembered the steps of the front porch.

“I love your beautiful face,” I said, and I cupped it in both my hands. I looked into his eyes, wide and perfect. “And I love you.” I leaned in and kissed him, and the game ended. That was how the game always ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there even grass at the park by Dante's house? Who knows? Not me


End file.
